Timeline
This Page covers the main CDC Timeline, this includes the history of many of it's members. For events in the alternate timeline, please refer to the respective timelines: * Dark Future timeline * Chinggis Khagan Timeline Clarification on dates used. Dates on this page are displayed in the New Empire, Gregorian, Imperial and Tarakian calender systems. * New Empire was a type of calender used during Facebook Nations time, largely obsolete since the adoption of Tarakian dates. * The Gregorian calender is still widely used around Earth, never truely being phased out. * The Imperial Calender is primarily used by the Genji Empire and the Imperium of Man. Outside of these two groups, it is rarely used. * The Tarakian Calender, known as the Tarakian-Gregorian is the official calender of the Cosmic Defence Coaltion succeeding the New Empire Calender. The primary difference between the Tarakian-Gregorian and Earth-Gregorian is that the Tarakian Gregorian is 46 years ahead. Timeline Note: Dates are displayed in the order of '''New Empire/Gregorian/Imperial/Tarakian'.'' Ancient-Era 11037BNE/9038B.C./962.M30/8992B.C. Events Births * 13th February - Tenno Jimmu (born Iwarehiko of House Kamuya) 11022BNE/9023B.C./977.M30/8977B.C. Events * Iwarehiko appointed Kotaishi, marries Atsura-hime to sire Prince Tagishimimi Births * Tagishimimi 10992BNE/8993B.C./007.M31/8947B.C. Events * Genji Migration ** Kotaishi Iwarehiko begins his migration of Yamato. * Horus Heresy ** Istvaan III Atrocity - The virus bombing of Istvaan III marks the start of the Horus Heresy. Deaths * Genji Migration ** Ugayafukiaezu - (Death triggers the migration) * Horus Heresy ** Millions of Loyalist Space Marines killed by the virus bombs or the subsequent battle. 10991BNE/8992B.C./008.M31/8946B.C. Events * Horus Heresy ** Drop Site Massacre: Planetary Assault in an attempt to capture Horus to question the Istvaan III end in the decimation of Loyalist Space Marine Legions by the Traitor Legions. Deaths * Horus Heresy ** Primach Ferrus Manus (Slain in combat by Primarch Fulgrim) 10988BNE/8989B.C./011.M31/8943B.C. Events * Genji Migration ** Battle of Naniwa: Kotaishi Iwarehiko's forces is defeated by Nagasunehiko. Deaths * Genji Migration ** Itsuse (Succumbed to wounds from battle) 10985BNE/8986B.C./014.M31/9940B.C. Events * Horus Heresy ** Battle of Terra: Horus is defeated, ending the Horus Heresy. * Genji Migration ** Final Battle of Yamato: Kotaishi Iwarehiko is victorious. ** 11th February - Kotaishi Iwarehiko is crowned Tenno Jimmu, his reign beginning the following year and House Genji is established. ** April - Tenno Jimmu marries Isukeyori-hime Deaths * Horus Heresy ** Primarch Sanguinius (Killed in battle by Horus) ** Ollanius Pius (Killed in battle by Horus, his existence disputed) ** Warmaster Horus (Killed in battle against the Emperor of Mankind, soul destroyed) ** Malcador the Sigillite (Body crumbles to dust when removed from the Golden Throne to transfer the Emperor) * Genji Migration ** Nagasunehiko - (Killed in battle by Tenno Jimmu) 10984BNE/8985B.C./015.M31/8939B.C. Events * Tenno Jimmu recognises Tenno Suizei as his successor. Births * Tenno Suizei 10909BNE/8910B.C./090.M31/8864B.C. Events * Tenno Jimmu passes away. Deaths * 9th April - Tenno Jimmu (127, Old age) 10908BNE/7909B.C./091.M31/7863B.C. Events * Tagishimimi plots the assassination of the children of Isukeyori-hime. She discovered the conspiracy, warned them to kill him first. Suizei subsequently crowned Tenno after his father. Deaths * Tagishimimi (Killed by Tenno Suizei and his brothers when they learned of an assassination plot against them) Medieval-Era 753BNE/737A.D./737.M40/783A.D. Births * ?? - Minjonet (Theorised) Deaths Modern-Era 97BNE/1904A.D./904.M41/1950A.D. Events * Russo-Japanese War ** 8th February - The Empire of Japan declares war on the Russian Empire... Three hours after bombarding Port Arthur. ** 1st August-2nd January, 1905 - Siege of Port Arthur: Japan attempts to break the Russian lines into Port Arthur. After heavy casualties, Russian defenders surrender. ** 15th October - The Russian Baltic Fleet depart for the Pacific in aid of the Pacific Fleet. ** 21st October - Dogger Bank incident: The Baltic Fleet fired on what they perceived as Japanese torpedo boats... In the North Sea. As it was revealed to be British fishing boats, the British Empire denied the Baltic Fleet access to the Suez Canal. 96BNE/1905A.D./905.M41/1951A.D. Events * Russo-Japanese War ** 20th February-10th March - Battle of Mukden: Japanese occupy all of southern Manchuria. Russian forces retreat to northern Manchuria. ** 27–28th May - Battle of Tsushima: The Baltic Fleet finally faces the Imperial Japanese Navy combined fleet. The decisive battle ends in the destruction of all 8 Russian battleships. ** 5th September - Treaty of Portsmouth: Japan and Russia formally end the war with American mediation. Russian national confidence was shaken, leading to strife in the coming years... 87BNE/1914A.D./914.M41/1960A.D. Events * 28th June - Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria assassinated by Serbian nationalists in Sarajevo. * 23rd July - Austria-Hungary gives ultimatum to Serbia. Serbia refuses to comply. * World War I ** 28th July - Austria-Hungary declares war on Serbia. ** 29th July - Russia declares war on Austria-Hungary. ** 1st August - Germany declares war on Russia. ** 3rd August - Germany declared war on France. ** 4th August - Germany demands passage through Belgium. Belgium rejects. When Germany invades, the British Empire declares war on Germany. 85BNE/1916A.D./916.M41/1962A.D. Events * World War I ** 10th June - Arab Revolt initiates against Persia with British and French support. 84BNE/1917A.D./917.M41/1963A.D. Events Russian Revolution * 8-16th March - February Revolution: Revolts in Petrograd in protest against deteriorating living conditions and Russian involvement in World War I. Tsar Nicholas II abdicates, and a provisional government under Aleksander Kerensky takes power. * 25th October - October Revolution: The Bolshevik party seizes power, putting an end to the provisional government. Russia withdraws from World War I. * 8th November - White movements start their revolt against the Bolsheviks, starting the Russian Civil War. 83BNE/1918A.D./918.M41/1964A.D. Events Russian Revolution * 17th July - Execution of the Romanov dynasty by the Bolshevik Cheka. Deaths Russian Revolution * 17th July - Tsar Nikolai Aleksandrovich Romanov II (Aged 50, executed by the Cheka) * 17th July - Tsarina Alexandra Feodorovna Romanova (Aged 46, executed by the Cheka) * 17th July - Tsarevich Alexei Nikolaivich Romanov (Aged 13, executed by the Cheka) * 17th July - Grand Duchess Tatiana Nikolaevna Romanova (Aged 21, executed by the Cheka) * 17th July - Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova (Aged 17, executed by the Cheka) * 17th July - Grand Duchess Maria Nikolaevna Romanova (Aged 19, executed by the Cheka) * 17th July - Grand Duchess Olga Nikolaevna Romanova (Aged 22, executed by the Cheka) 82BNE/1919A.D./919.M41/1965A.D. Events Births * 8th of April - Ian Douglas Smith, Prime Minister of Rhodesia Deaths 67BNE/1934A.D./934.M41/1980A.D. Births * 26th of September, Sporcy, Frostfire Ridge, Draenor * Belnith, first wife of Sporcy, Frostfire Ridge, Draenor Deaths 62BNE/1939A.D./939.M41/1985A.D. Events * 23rd of August - The Molotov-Ribbentrop Pact, a non-aggression pact is signed between Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union. * 30th of November - The Soviet Union Invades Finland and kicks off the Winter War. World War II * 1st of September - Nazi Germany and the Slovak Republic Invade Poland * 7th of September, In response to the German invasion of Poland, The French Third Republic invades Saarland, * 17th of September - The Soviet Union invades Eastern Poland. * 28th of September - France withdraws from the Saarland. * 6th of October - the Invasion of Poland finishes with Nazi and Soviet Forces victorious, Poland is divided between the two powers. Births Deaths 61BNE/1940A.D./940.M41/1986A.D. Events World War II * 9th of April - Nazi Germany Invades both Denmark and Norway. Denmark capitulates within six hours. * 10th of May - Nazi Germany invades France and Benelux (Belgium, Netherlands and Luxembourg) * 12-14th of may - Battle of Hannut Largest tank battle to take place during the France and Benelux campaign with over 1,500 armoured vehicles clashing. * 14th of May - Netherlands capitulates * 26th of May-4th of June - Britian Launches Operation Dynamo also known as the Dunkirk Evacuation. The evacuation is successful with 85% of stranded troops evacuated. * 28th of May - Belgium Capitulates * 25th of June - France Capitulates, ending the Battle of France. * 28th June-3rd July - The Soviet Union demands Bessarabia and Bucovina from Romania. Romania complies. Births Deaths 60BNE/1941A.D./941.M41/1987A.D. Events Births Deaths 59BNE/1942A.D./942.M41/1988A.D. Events * World War II ** 15th February - Imperial Japanese Forces capture British Malaya. ** 4th-7th June - Battle of Midway: The United States Navy decimate Japanese naval power, forcing Japan on the defensive for the rest of the war. ** 10th July - Allied invasion of Sicily. ** 7th August - Battle of Guadalcanal: Beginning of Allied counter-offensive in the Pacific. Births * January 21st - Tyrendineda Morningblade, Silvermoon City, Eversong Forest. Deaths 58BNE/1943A.D./943.M41/1989A.D. Events Births Deaths 57BNE/1944A.D./944.M41/1990A.D. Events Births Deaths 56BNE/1945A.D./945.M41/1991A.D. Events * World War II ** 4-11th February - Yalta Conference ** 19th February-26 March - Battle of Iwo Jima: Decisive Allied victory. ** 1st April-22nd June - Battle of Okinawa: Bloodiest battle in the Pacific theatre. ** 16th April-2nd May - Battle of Berlin: Fuhrer Adolf Hitler commits suicide. Germany surrenders. ** 17th July-2nd August - Potsdam Conference ** 6th August - Atomic bombing of Hiroshima. First atomic bomb used in war. ** 9th August - Atomic bombing of Nagasaki. ** 15th August - Japan surrenders. World War II comes to an end. 52BNE/1947A.D./947.M40/1993A.D. Events Births * 13th of December - Melanion, Wife of Sugihito, Fairbreeze Village, Eversong woods. Deaths 46BNE/1953A.D./953.M41/1999A.D. Events * Orcish Invasion of Azeroth and the start of the First Human-Orc War. Births Deaths 43BNE/1956A.D./956.M41/2002A.D. Events * End of the First Human-Orc War on Azeroth Births * 8th of September - Zondee, Director of the Azerothian Union Intelligence * 11th of November, Yingour, the Son of Sporcy, Stonard, Black Morass Deaths 41BNE/1958A.D./958.M41/2004A.D. Events * The Second Human-Orc war begins when the Orcish Horde invades Khaz Modan. Births Deaths 40BNE/1959A.D./959.M41/2005A.D. Events * The Second Human-Orc war ends after the Horde's defeat at the siege of Black Rock Mountain and the first Dark Portal is destroyed Births Deaths * Belnith 38BNE/1961A.D./961.M41/2007A.D. Events * Ner'zhul reopens the portal to Azeroth to find items to help open up more portals to conquer new worlds. The Alliance sends an expeditionary force to investigate and stop Ner'zhul from enacting his plans that could destroy Azeroth. The Expeditionary Force is successful, but are trapped on the broken remains of Draenor, which is now known as Outland. Births Deaths 35BNE/1964A.D./964.M41/2010A.D. Events * 4th of July - ZANU insurgents murder forman Pieter Johan Andries Oberholzer, forcing the administration of Ian Douglas Smith to attempt to detain the leadership of the poltical arms of ZANU and ZAPU with signals the start of the Rhodesian Bush War. Births * 3rd of April - Biron, Supreme Commissar General of the Azerothian Union. Deaths 28BNE/1971A.D./971.M41/2017A.D. Events * A young Orc named Thrall beigns his liberation of Orcs from Alliance Internment camps which included future Chairman Sporcy. Births Deaths * Orgrim Doomhammer. 26BNE/1973A.D./973.M41/2019A.D. Events * Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas is decimated by the undead Scourge. * The Third war, also known as the Second Invasion of the Burning legion begins with Dalaran it's first target. Births Deaths * Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner (Killed in action by Arthas Menethil. Raised to Undeath by the Scourge.) * Ranger Captain Laeara Dawnsinger - (Aged 176, Killed in action from an ambush by a Death Knight. Raised to Undeath by the Scourge.) * High King Anasterian Sunstrider (Aged 3,000, Killed in action by Arthas Menethil) 25BNE/1974A.D./974.M41/2020A.D. Events * The Third War ends after the Burning Legion is defeated during the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Their commander, Archimonde is killed during the battle. Births * 9th Of January - Gawdyna Grimfeathers (Technically. The time skip of 20 aged her up by another 12 years.) Deaths 23BNE/1976A.D./976.M41/2022A.D. Events * 24th of February - Mark Reynolds, Hartford, United States. Births Deaths 20BNE/1979A.D./979.M41/2025A.D. Events * 1st of June - Rhodesia changes it's name to Zimbabwe Rhodesia and elects Abel Muzorewa as it's Prime Minister, after an internal settlement. though it is still unrecognized by the international community. * 12th of December - The Lancaster House Agreement is signed and the Republic of Zimbabwe is formed. The country is internationally recognized and the 15 year bush war came to an end. 19BNE/1980A.D./980.M41/2026A.D. Events * The Third Alliance-Horde War begins. 18BNE/1981A.D./981.M41/2027A.D. Births * Kauko Nikula Deaths 17BNE/1982A.D./981.M41/2028 Events * 2nd of April - Argentina invades the Falkland lslands, beginning the Falklands war. * 14th of June - Argentine Forces on the Falkland Islands surrender, ending the Falklands War. Births * 5th of May - Brian Frost, Duxford, United Kingdom. Deaths 16BNE/1983A.D./983.M41/2029A.D. Events * Sporcyist rebellions erupt across the planet after the devastation of the latest phase of the Alliance-Horde war. * 3rd of January - The Zimbabwe National Army starts it's crack down on ZAPU beginning the Gukurahundi targeting the Ndebele people. Births * La Araignée (Annecy, France) Deaths 15BNE/1984A.D./984.M41/2030A.D. Events * 6th of September, Sporcyist Rebels across Azeroth are victorious and the Sporcy Union is formed. 12BNE/1987A.D./987.M41/2033A.D. Events * The Gukurahundi ends with somewhere between 8,000-30,000 Ndebele people killed by the ZNA and the 5th Brigade. Births * 10th of June - Henry Asano, Los Angeles, United States Deaths 10BNE/1989A.D./989.M41/2035A.D. Events * The Great Pacification begins. Births * Domenico Duilio * 6th of May, Shizune Hakamichi, Tokyo, Japan. Deaths 9BNE/1990A.D./990.M41/2036A.D. Events * Gulf War ** 2nd August - Iraq, suffering from debt and facing obstructive behaviour from Kuwait invades the country. Gulf War begins. ** 7th August - American forces are deployed to Saudi Arabia in request of a fear of a new Iraqi invasion. ** 29 November - United Nations Security Council passes Resolution 678: Iraq has until 15 January 1991 to withdraw from Kuwait or "all necessary means" will be used to force Iraq out of Kuwait after the deadline. ** The United States forms a coalition with Argentina, Australia, Bahrain, Bangladesh, Belgium, Canada, Denmark, Egypt, France, Greece, Italy, Kuwait, Morocco, Netherlands, New Zealand, Niger, Norway, Oman, Pakistan, Poland, Portugal, Qatar, South Korea, Saudi Arabia, Senegal, Sierra Leone, Singapore, Spain, Syria, the United Arab Emirates, the United Kingdom. Births * Dmitri Makarov (Veliky Novgorod, Novgorod Oblast, USSR (present-Russia)) * 24th of December - Regina and Kage Grimfeathers. (Technically.) Deaths 8BNE/1991A.D./991.M41/2037A.D. Events Births * 2nd September - Zarenna Deaths 7BNE/1992A.D./992.M41 /2038 Events * The Great Pacification ends. 6BNE/1993A.D./993.M41/2039A.D. Events * 5th of March - Chairman One Launches, the Azerothian Union's first steps into Space. Births * 16th February -Tenno Sugihito, current Tenno of the Genji Empire * 16th February -Lord Commander Militant Jingu, Lord Commander Militant of the Astra Militarum and Highlord of Terra Deaths 3BNE/1996A.D./996.M41/2042A.D. Births * 7th August - Alexander Macallan Deaths 1BNE/1998A.D./998.M41/2044A.D. Events: * Black Element is founded by Francis Blackwell. 0BNE/2000A.D./000.M42/2048A.D. Events * 18th of April - The Portal Jump Drive is completed and the Azerothian Union begins it's expansion into interstellar space with it's newly developed FTL drives. 0NE/2001A.D./001.M42/2047A.D. Events * 18th January - Operation San'layn: Purge of all citizens in Quel'thalas deemed a threat. * 11th September - September 11 Attacks: Coordinated terrorist attacks on the United States killed 2,996 people, injured over 6,000 others. * 7th October - U.S. President George W. Bush demanded that the Taliban in Afghanistan hand over Osama bin Laden and expel al-Qaeda from the country. They refuse. American invasion of Afghanistan commences. Births Deaths * 18th January - Melitenia Stargazer (Aged 71, "suicide", cremated and her ashes scattered by the winds.) * 18th January - Belatha Highflame (Aged 71, "suicide", cremated and her ashes scattered by the winds despite her will to be buried in Quel'Danas with her family.) * 18th January - Lordis Highflame (Aged 76, "suicide", cremated and his ashes scattered by the winds.) 1NE/2002A.D./002.M42/2048A.D. Events * 1st December - Operation Talon begins and so does the 10 year war 3NE/2004A.D./004.M42/2050A.D. Events Births Deaths * Kage Grimfeathers. 4NE/2005A.D./005.M42/2051A.D. Events * Azerothian initial contact with the New Canterlot Republic. * Tenno Seihito's death, and Kotaishi Sugihito still being a child forces a regency. Births Deaths * 5th April - Tenno Seihito (Aged 75, stomach cancer) 5NE/2006A.D./006.M42/2052A.D. Events * 8th May - Coup d'tat takes place in the Duchy of Yohanes, Duchess Jessika Schultz disposed and replaced by daughter Julianne Schultz 6NE/2007A.D./007.M42/2053A.D. Events Births Deaths * 20th of November - Ian Douglas Smith, Former Prime Minster of Rhodesia. 9NE/2010A.D./010.M42/2056A.D. Events * Azerothian Union joins the Laptev Axis. * 18 December - A Tunisian street vendor self-immolates himself in protest against social inequalities and political repression in his country. The resulting mass-protests mark the start of the Arab Spring. Births Deaths 10NE/2011A.D./010.M42/2057A.D. Events * Arab Spring ** 14th January - Tunisian Prime Minister Zine El Abidine Ben Ali steps down, paving way for democracy in the country. ** 25th January - Cairo sees popular demonstrations that demand the resignation of Egyptian Prime Minister Hosni Mubarak. ** 11th February - Prime Minister Mubarak resigns, handing power to a military-led interim government until elections. ** 15th February - Protests throughout Libya against Colonel Muammar Gaddafi. Erupts into Civil War. ** 20-28th August - Libyan rebels take Tripoli, while Gaddafi escapes. ** 20th October - Gaddafi and loyalists made land stand in Sirte. He was captured, tortured, possibly sodomised, and killed. Births Deaths * Colonel Muammar Gaddafi - (Aged 68 or 71, captured by rebels, then beaten, possibly sodomised, killed with a bullet to the head, and buried in an unmarked grave) 11NE/2012A.D./012.M42/2058A.D. Events * Arab Spring ** 24th May - Mohammed Morsi, leader of Islamic Brotherhood elected as Prime Minister of Egypt. * S.A.S.H.A. begins her service to the AZUI * Alcari Alliance-APFC war begins and ends soon after. Births * 21st of January - Evangeline Williams, Lordaeron City, Tirisfal Glades. Deaths CDC-Era 14NE/2013A.D./013.M42/2059A.D. Events * 2nd of January - Azerothian Union is able to reestablish contact the New Canterlot Republic, it is found that the Republic has somehow skipped ahead 20 years into the future. * 21st January - Operation Talon comes to an end, Democratic Republic and PAMA claim victory. * 15th of June - New Grand Pegasus Enclave attacks the New Canterlot Republic and it's Azerothian allies, starting the Third Great War. * 29th of June - Operation Black Gauntlet begins. An international team is sent to Iraq to search for Weapons of Mass destruction. The team is escorted by an ION security team led by Mark Reynolds. * 3rd of July - The international team of Weapons inspectors are killed by an insurgent ambush. No sign of Weapons of Mass destruction are found. * 3rd July - Canterlot Crisis * 26th of July - The Third Great War ends with a Azerothian-NCR victory. * 5th of August - Chinese cargoship the Xiamijn sinks in Port Madison Seattle. * 12th of August - Vrana corp buys a majority stake in Larkin Aviation. * 18th of August - The Seattle PD is tipped off about the supposed smuggling of weapons grade uranium. Initially the Seattle PD find no evidence of such materials being transported until William Haydon, CEO of Varna Corp is intercepted and forced to land by Larkin Aviation Pilot Tom Larkin. * 19th of August - ION distances itself from Vrana Corp and it's CEO. ION Stocks are not affected by the crisis. * 27th of October - Sporcy Union Changes it's name to the Azerothian Union. Births Deaths * 3rd of July - Jonathan Stone, killed during the Canterlot Crisis. * 3rd of July - Patrick Dixon, killed protecting the weapons inspectors North of Mosul. * 26th of July - Lt. Barry Stevenson, Killed during the final moments of the Third Great war leading the charge to clear out the last remnants of the Enclave, Awarded with the Hero of Azeroth for his actions. 15NE/2014A.D./014.M42/2060A.D. Events * Arab Spring ** February - Syria's loss of Deir-Ez-Zour and Idlib forces government to be on defensive ** April - The Genji Empire begins intervention on Syrian government's side, sending ground forces. * 1st April - The Great Leap * August - Israeli - Levant Crisis * 24th of July - Former Zimbabwean President Robert Mugabe is arrested for crimes against humanity, Rhodesia is reformed soon after. * 2nd October - Operation Grizzled Protector ** Tydridalamor arrives from the Dark Future ** Operation Valiant Shield begins Births Deaths 16NE/2015A.D./015.M42/2061A.D. Events * 14th June - Maronite Mutiny * 14th November-27th November - Disappearance of Tenno Sugihito in Argentina * 15th November-1st December - CDC invervention in Chinggid Conflict * 15th of November - Iran Annexes Bahrain, Iraq and Kuwait. * 19th of December - World War III ends. * 19th of December - Iran Annexes Afghanistan * 19th of December, Egypt reforms under Genji Influence. * 31st December - Terror attack on the Levant Arab Republic foiled by the CIA. Births Deaths 17NE/2016/016.M42/2062A.D. Events * 29th of February - ION Services and Vrana Corps Industries is Acquired by Enigma Industries. * 17th April - Controversial Embargo against the Levant Arab Republic. Schism in the CDC begins. * 19th of April, Rhodesia annexs Moçambique (Mozambique) and reunites with Northern Rhodesia (Zambia) * 19th of April - The Iranian Empire annexes Qatar, Saudi Arabia, United Arab Emirates and Yeman * 16th of June - Formation of Turkestan from Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan and Uzbekistan. * 16th of June - Rhodesia Annexes Swaziland. * 16th of June - India unifies into Great India after being reunited with Bangladesh, Bhutan, Maldives, Sri Lanka and Pakistan. * April - Southern Chile uprising. * Mid-July - Stanley Summit gathers members and associates of the USAL. * 25th of July, Angola and Südwestafrika (Namibia) are annexed into Rhodesia. * 10th of September, Nyasaland (Malawi) is reunited with Rhodesia, the country formerly being apart of the Federation of Rhodesia and Nyasaland (1953-1963). Births * 13th January - Kotaishi Akehito Genji, (Genji Empire Consulate, Silvermoon city, Eversong Woods, Azerothian Union) * 16th of June - Lya Williams, Teito, Genji Empire (Azerothian Union Embassy) Deaths *2nd February - Ismael Kuvic II *6th April - Michael Hastings, Captain - Democratic Republic Army 18NE/2017/017.M42/2063A.D. Events * 2nd January - Start of the War of South American Liberation between South American rebels and the Frankish Empire and allies. * 6th of January - The Democratic Republic of Congo's government is brutually dismantled by the Genji Empire and becomes the Genji African Holdings. * 7th of January - In a massive wave of Annexations, Ruanda-Urundi (Burundi and Rwanda), Somaliterre (Djibouti), Eritrea, Africa Orientale (Ethiopia), Kenya, Ostafrika (Rwanda, Tanzania) and Haute-Volta (Burkina Faso) join the Rhodesian Republic. * 8th January - Genji Rule Assistance Party Election results counted. Zeishiro Itagaki elected Prime Minister. * 9th January - Tenno Sugihito devolves much of his powers to Prime Minister Zeishiro Itagaki. * 10th April - Tremors felt in Homs, Syria, Levant Arab Republic. * 9th of July - Larkin Aviation is acquired by Enigma Industries. Category:Timeline 19NE/2018/018.M42/2064A.D. Events * 12th of January - with one final batch of Annexations, Rhodesia brings, Afrique équatoriale (Central African Republic), Togoland (Togo), Soudan (Mali) and Somaliland into the fold. * 15th of January - With Rhodesia swelling to a population of 400 million with a total land area of 9.5 million kilometres, the Republic of Rhodesia Becomes the Grand Republic of Rhodesia. * 14th June - 2064 World Cup held in Russia until 15th July. * 9th of July - Grand opening of the New Sierra Maredre casino in New Pegasus. 20NE/2019/019.M42/2065A.D. Events * 10th of January - The Democratic Republic Navy has officially retired the DRS Erika D. Hastings (CVN-78) * 13th January - Kotaishi Akehito's 3rd birthday, sent to Azeroth for protection against assassinations. * 15th January - Tenno Sugihito goes missing. * 17th January - Osamu Katagiri found dead at a street in Belgrade, stabbed by a sharp object and left to die from his wounds under orders from Itagaki. The League of Freedom blamed for the death. Deaths * 17th January - Osamu Katagiri (Aged 90, murdered by Itagaki's men) * 15th August - Zeishiro Itagaki (Aged 63, summary execution for high treason against the Tenno) 21NE/2020/020.M42/2066A.D. Events * 1st January - Shawn Hastings and former ex-wife Alison Hastings remarried in a private ceremony. * 27th January - 2066 London Attacks, failed sting leads to a total of 166 casualties. Grand Magistrix Belatha Dawnsinger implicit. * 1st February - Ambush of the Lady Tirana, Grand Magistrix Belatha Dawnsinger missing. * 2nd February-Ongoing - Eastern Europe Conflict * March - The return of Primarch Rouboute Guilliman * 24th July - 2066 Summer Games in Tokyo, Japan begins. * 9th August - 2066 Summer Games conclude. * 1st December - Grand Astromancer Melitenia Stargazer elected Grand Magistrix to replace the still-missing Belatha. * 5th December - Waning Crescent Massacre - The mass-killings of Nightborne civilians in Suramar's Waning Crescent district is reported around Parallel Azeroth. Quel'thalas declares war, escalating from civil war to regional conflict. Births * 8th March - Gakuko Genji (Genji Empire Consulate, Silvermoon City, Eversong Woods, Azerothian Union) * 8th March - Yumiko Genji (Genji Empire Consulate, Silvermoon City, Eversong Woods, Azerothian Union) * 29th August - Mariam Genji-Tydridalarid Category:CDC